She Won't Be Lonely Long
by xokittyiunox
Summary: "The fire in their gazes said it all." *Oneshot*


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters though I wish I did. Lol. I just love Glee. The idea for this story came from the Clay Walker song 'She Won't Be Lonely Long'.

Here she was at the one place she'd always said that she'd never step a foot in. What use would she have for a place where people are doing nothing but drinking alcohol and going home with strangers? To her, this had always been a place that made her feel disgusted. She had never in her life touched a drink, and she wasn't the type of girl to come to these places-they had always felt well, dirty. Tonight was different though. Tonight this place felt right.

Tonight she knew that she might run into _him_. Just the thought of possibly seeing him made her shiver. It was a good shiver though, one of anticipation, one of excitement.

As she walked through the door into the dimly lit room she was overtaken with the sound of loud music and voices of the others in the bar. The looks that she was receiving from the men in the bar made her smile. Had this been any other night she may have been considered overdressed compared to some of the other women here, but not tonight. Tonight the thigh-high tight red dress she was wearing fit. It hugged every inch of her curves, and showed off the small bit of cleavage she did have, and she was thankful for it. No other dress could have been more appropriate for tonight. It fit how she was feeling, and why she was enjoying being in a place that never seemed appropriate for a married woman to be at.

She was tired of being lonely.

It had been a long road for her marriage. Okay, a very bumpy long road. Nothing seemed to come easy anymore, especially the love in their home. They'd been together since he told her that he loved her in high school. They had been perfect, but somehow things had changed. All they ever seemed to do was fight, and sometimes they didn't even do that. She couldn't begin to count the nights she went to bed alone while he was who-knows -where. They never made love anymore. It was as though his need for her was gone. For the first time since she'd become Mrs. Finn Hudson, she wouldn't be home when he went to sleep. She didn't know where she'd be, but it would be anywhere other than their cold lonely bed.

She took a seat at the bar. This was the first time she'd ever sat at a bar, and the first time she would ever order a drink. Of course since she had no knowledge of the alcoholic beverages on the counter behind the bartender, all she could get out when he asked what she'd like was 'something strong'. The bartender handed her the drink and she took her time sipping the strong alcohol in the glass in front of her. She didn't know what it was, but the burn felt good as it smoothly slid down her throat. It felt so good even though it burned. That burn was something she needed. She needed fire, fire in her relationship, fire in a man's touch. She needed the fire that she'd been missing for so long at home. She closed her eyes for a moment and took in every feeling that was running through her body. When she opened her eyes, she could have thought she was dreaming.

There _he_ was at the other end of the bar. She couldn't help but stare. She hadn't seen him in years. She chose this place tonight because she knew this was a place that he frequented. Time had been good to him. He still had the most amazingly tanned skin, arms that you can't help but touch, and a body that would leave any woman wanting. Everything about him exuded sexiness. She watched him as he ordered a drink and joked with the bartender whom she assumed he knew well. This was his kind of place. He took a sip of his drink then sat it down as his eyes scanned the room. It took just a second before he saw her.

She gasped as his eyes met hers. He just looked at her. His eyes felt as if they were burning deep into her soul. It was a look of want, need, and understanding. It felt as if he could see the loneliness she had been feeling for the longest time, and as though he was saying he understood. At that moment she knew he needed her touch as much as she needed his. She could tell he knew why she was there. No words were needed. The fire in their gazes said it all.

As Noah walked up to Rachel and put out his hand, and her fingers intertwined with his, they left the bar knowing what this night would hold.

Tonight she wouldn't be lonely.


End file.
